Earth and Sky
by Jadel-rock
Summary: Tailed beasts on the ground, winged beasts in the sky. The world is a dangerous place and Naruto must fight with his allies to protect it. Expect an epic story. Powerful Naruto, Pairings undecided
1. Chapter 1

Earth and Sky

Summary: The tailed beasts weren't confined to the ground and those in the air were captured. Naruto and co. find one boy who has a demon and together they fight the rising darkness.

**Author's note:** My story will somewhat follow the canon story but not exactly. The changes will add a difference to the story but, you know, that is the whole reason for fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I'm just taking the characters for my story.

**-----**

**GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

"Hold back the dragon until reinforcements arrive." A ninja yelled through the thunder and lightning

The ten winged dragon was making a mess of the outer boundaries of both Kumo and Iwa. It cut a wide swath though the Kumo's main population centers until it was right at the doorstep of the great hidden village. Most of the population was hidden here because they were escaping the plight that took their homes and cities. It seemed that the dragon was a force sent by the deities themselves to reap vengeance on the poor populace. At the moment the village was holding it's own but the dragon was slowly picking off the ninjas when it swooped down and destroyed them. The lightning would also come down and strike men and homes without care. Suddenly the dragon came down with the speed of a train and blow fire all across the walls and ninja were incinerated.

The shinobi and kunoichi were regrouping and starting to perform their most devastating jutsu that they were using to bring down the beast. Others were reading the defensive jutsu while the RAIN was getting ready for the next pass that the dragon would take. Then while some were right in the middle of preparing for the attack the monster came down and landed in the middle of the largest group. Then the RAIN came at it with their swords and daggers but all were ineffective as they just bounced off the armor like scales. Rock spike no jutsu, Mud slide no jutsu, Water cannon no jutsu and others were all launched at the dragon who just blew a swath of flame at the attacks and steam blew in front of the dragon, surrounding it completely, as it disappeared into the stormy sky.

Screams were the replies of many of the dragon's passes as it swept across the city. Ninja tried to throw weapons at it and spew jutsu to but the armored scales kept the attacks at bay. When they tried to use lightning they were struck instead of the dragon because the monster used its chakra to redirect the bolts to the hapless person. The white and blue flames that were issuing from its mouth could only be called heaven's flames because of the heat and damage they put on the homes. The ninja were able to keep it at bay because they found if it tried to land they could use the earth to trap it for a while and allow the kages time to get to the village because they thought it would attack Iwa instead.

The dragons name was Ragnorok and it was a terror to the nations it now attacked. It's black body was hard to see through all the smoke and the ninja only saw flashes of it when it came down to take there comrades away. The flashes came from silver scales that ran down the body in a stripe pattern and the belly which was a dark green. Its horns were flowing backward all the way down the spine except for two that pointed straight forward from its head. His ten wings flowed back from the shoulders and were arranged from largest to smallest, as the back ones were hardly considered wings at all. Its 8" claws were tearing flesh and sinew from the valiant ninjas that were defending their city. Its forest green and yellow eyes were the death of many because when the ninjas looked into them they were halted from their attacks by fear. Its thrashing tail made up about 1/3 its body length and the spikes radiated outward at its base on each side and came to go up on top and point downward. Overall the dragon was a monster at over 40' long and on the verge of destroying two great nations if it wasn't for the efforts of the two kages.

"Come on we only have to hold out until Tsuchikage gets here."

"I heard he has the reinforcements coming from Iwa along with there kage."

"That's good; I didn't think we could survive without them."

And so the two kages, at the cost of their lives, were able to stop the beast from its rampage by sealing it into one small boy no older than a day.

---------------------------------------------------- 3 days later ----------------------------------------

The city was already rebuilding and also grieving for the loss of the kage and many members of the ninja community. Many people, in their grief, chose to go after the boy that now held Ragnorok and try to kill him but the council would have none of that.

"Of course we should use the boy, he will be the finest weapon ever created and he will be completely loyal to this village" said the council member.

"Hardly, how do we know that he won't finish the job that the Dragon started, he is a threat to this village and it's people." replied another.

"Yes he is too much of a threat to be handled. He could easily unleash **its **power. I see no choice but to get rid of it." agreed a third member.

"But we just can't get rid of him." complained the first.

"But we won't we'll just give him to the nine, they'll know what to do with him." said the fourth.

"Yeah I guess we could do that." grumbled the first.

The fourth asked "So all in favor raise your hands"

Everybody raised their hands.

"Then it's decided the boy goes to the nine." exclaimed the fourth.

-----

Now the nine were a group of old S-class shinobi that handled the intricate balance of money and the private scrolls of all the villages. They also wanted to gain as much power as they could from the world. They had the power to make a profit and defend it against those that wished to steal the property of others. That doesn't mean the villages would give them everything but they were trusted enough for A-ranked scrolls and down or those deemed out of date by the kages. Money was their real power though because they could rig elections for those politicians that gave them favors and promises. But that doesn't mean that they were good. In fact they were far from it because one look at where they lived and their living conditions told a lot about them. Each one was conniving and traitorous to the others. They were also decadent and lecherous old men who would proclaim the power of chastity and later go to a brothel to relieve some tension. But all this was unnoticed by the local powers or when it was brought up those people were silenced either by threat or money. They were always on the lookout for ways to gain power and when they found out that Kumo was attacked they just couldn't give up the chance to get that boy. So they pulled some strings and got one of the surviving councilors to give them the boy and they succeeded. Now they had control of the most powerful winged beast alive.

-----

"Finally we got the boy" sighed Henjo. A member of the nine who was the oldest at 65. He had short grey hair that was balding at the top and a few spots on his head. His eyes were stormy grey and he had a rather big nose. He had on a silky gold robe with purple edging that went all the way down to his feet and was open at the chest. Under that was a pair of blue pants and brown shoes along with some hidden daggers, just in case. He also wore glasses. He was perhaps the 5th strongest of the nine.

As of now he was sitting at his desk talking to his best friend Kantaka who was only two years younger than him. He was the 4th strongest and had black hair with a strange mask that hid his mouth and forehead. His body was hid by a dark green shirt and black pants that had a brown robe on top of that, he also had some weapons hidden for times of treachery.

"Yes that is indeed so." Replied Kantaka

"So who is going to be getting the boy." Asked Henjo

"Oh that would be Sanhas and Dijikan." Answered Kantaka

"Those two, how do we know they won't mess it up." Laughed Henjo

"Well leader seems to think they can get this job done so I guess we have to trust him." Spoke Kantaka

"Yeah well I still don't like it." Said Henjo

"Hmm, you don't have to; you just have to do as you're told; besides we have a place to go soon anyway." Said Kantaka

So the two got up and left the mansion that they all stayed in at the moment. A few hours after they left Sanhas and Dijikan arrived at the base and presented the child to the leader.

"We have arrived, here is the child" said Sanhas simply

"Yes, yes you may leave now." The leader answered as he took the child and put him into the crib behind were he sat as the two members disappeared from the room.

"Finally we have started what will be the fall of the world." The leader spoke ominously as he sat in the shadows, looking at the brown haired head that was the container of Ragnorok.

Well here is the first chapter for this story. Reviews are most welcome and constructive criticism is also appreciated. This is only the first chapter and there will be lots of action when this story heats up. I know it is short but I hope you stick around and read the rest of the story. Well the next chapter should be a week or so away maybe less depending upon reviews. See you later.


	2. Chapter 2

Earth and Sky

Chapter 2

Authors note: Well I'm back and quicker than I thought. I've been bored really and this is something to do to pass the time. Anyway back to the story. What will happen, where is Naruto, the only way to find out is to read and hopefully, for me, to review.

I don't own Naruto; I'm only using the characters.

Human/ summon talk "hey"

Human/summon thought '_hey'_

Demon talk** "hey"**

Demon thought _**'hey'**_

-----

5 years pass

The Kyuubi no kitsune was attacking the village hidden in the leaves and creating wonton destruction to the populace and the city. The ninja were defending the city admirably but were no match for the power of the beast. Its tails were throwing water and earth everywhere and many Nin's were finding themselves thrown on the defensive more often than not. Sometimes their defensive jutsu were enough to stop the attack and hold it a bay and sometimes not. This lead too many medics having their hands full trying to help the injured and dying while simultaneously dodging the attacks which led their patients to be hit and die. Blood was everywhere but the Nin's did not give into fear as they regrouped and launched another attack. Some throwing long range jutsu while the weapon masters and bloodline holders ran forward while the monster was distracted with the annoying attacks. Not that the creature was being hurt, no it's chakra protected it, but it couldn't get closer to the city as the insignificant insects kept on getting in his way and he couldn't get forward.

'_**Hmm, annoying things stopping me from doing what I was created to do.'**_ It thought

"Quickly now the Yondaime will be here soon, we only have to hold out for a while" Kakashi shouted over the din.

And the hokage did come out into battle. Riding valiantly atop his summon Gamabunta he was carrying the babe that was to be the holder of the monster.

'_I heard that the countries of Iwa and Kumo had used a jutsu similar to this so this version should work.' 'I'm so sorry I had to use our son for this Anowa'_ he thought as he looked to the sky. '_At least I'll be with you soon if the works, I hope the village sees him as a hero and not this monstrosity.'_

Yes because of the war that had occurred Konoha had gained a vast knowledge of jutsu from those two countries as their spy's had been able to get into the enemies libraries and steal the scrolls.

Anyway the Yondaime was getting ready to use the death god sealing jutsu while at the same time Gamabunta was dodging the attacks being thrown at it.

"**What are you doing you bloated fish, trying to attack ME, don't make me laugh."** Shouted the Kyuubi

"Hrm, come on Arashi I don't have all day." Complained Gamabunta as he was scratched in the eye.

"Yeah, yeah hold your horses give me 30 more seconds." Said Arashi

"Yes sir you got it." Gamabunta said while throwing a mock salute

30 seconds later a blinding light was seen coming from the fox and then his body exploded throwing dust and debris everywhere.

"Thank you; now please seal the soul into this boy Shinigami-sama." Spoke Arashi in a subdued tone

"**Whatever you say summoner."** The Shinigami said while the red raging soul of the Kyuubi tried to fight out of his grip.

He then pushed the soul into the boy as the seal came into light. The boy just laid there as all this was happening not making a sound throughout the entire process.

"**Now you come with me." **Shinigami spoke monotonouslyas he held his hand out to Arashi. Arashi looked one last time at the boy and said "Goodbye, my son." Before he turned around and took the Shinigami's hand and they disappeared.

-----

6 years later

Naruto, at the moment, was hiding in the ally ways just waiting for the right moment in which to sneak into the grocery store. He had been doing this for about a year since he had gotten kicked out of the orphanage, for no reason of course. They said it was time for him to leave as they didn't what the scourge around them anymore. He didn't know what they were talking about and the Hokage didn't care to explain. So he had been stealing from the local populace because the clerks would charge exorbitant prices for their products. So he quickly took up the art of thievery so that he could simply survive. He wouldn't take much and he usually left money at the back of the store. Anyway back to the robbery in progress. Naruto saw an opening and took it, quickly dodging around the passerby's lags he got into the store without being noticed. He looked around and saw the clerk was busy with a customer so he ran quietly down the rows and grabbed bread and some meat. He saw the back exit and made his way there, put some money down, slipped out through the door and got out of the store and to the alleys. He went to the end and moved a seemingly innocent cardboard box and jumped into the hole. He smirked as he remembered the time when he first found the abandoned pathways that lead around the city. He didn't know why they were there and when he asked the Sandaime he just laughed and replied that they used to be the old areas that protected the citizens when the city was attacked. He also said the Naruto was free to use them if he could find his way through them, as they were amazingly complicated to make sure enemies couldn't find their way through them.

Naruto then took out the map he created and made his way back to his house. The house was in the outskirts of the town and was actually quite nice but small. It was a 2 story house with a basement and the inside had a living room, kitchen and bathroom on the first floor. On the second floor was a bedroom and a small library full of scrolls the Hokage got him on his birthdays. The basement had a training field and lead outside to a hot spring that occurred there naturally. He got this house from the Hokage when he was kicked out of the orphanage which, coincidentally, was on his birthday. He had thanked the Hokage many times but the Sarutobi just said it was all right and was the least he could do. He had a proxy house in the apartment areas but he never stayed there as it was to dangerous because the villagers liked to use it as a dumping ground and spray paint it. So Sarutobi thought up the idea for him to go there every so often to make it look like he lived there and then make his way through the underground passage way to this house.

As he was making his way to the door one of the ANBU appeared behind him and tapped Naruto on the shoulder. "Hokage-sama requests your presence Naruto-san." He said to which Naruto replied "Thanks for the message Anbu-san." The Anbu just smirked and then disappeared. _'Good thing some of the Nin's don't go after me like the villagers.'_ Naruto thought, _'Otherwise they probably would destroy my house and maybe me.'_ Now Naruto was stupid, he knew the villagers and some ninja's took a disliking to him, some more violent than others, so he was careful to keep his secrets to him self and trusted the Hokage to do the same.

"Hmm wonder what the old man wants." Naruto spoke aloud to himself as he placed the groceries in there places and headed to the door.

-----

Naruto had arrived at the Hokage's tower through the passage ways and was at the door. He waited for the secretary to allow him to in and when she did he went into the room only to be met with a large stack of paper work.

"Hello naruto I'm glad to see you." The paper seemed to speak with Sarutobi's voice. But Naruto knew better and answered with "Hiya old man." "You really need to show the Hokage respect kid." Said one of the anbu that stood guard outside the room. "Oh hush now Tagrah-san the boy means no disrespect. Now Naruto if you would close the door and come in." spoke Sarutobi in a happy tone. "So you wanted to see me old man." Naruto asked in a quizzical tone. "Yes now I'm taking a trip to get some documents to the nine and sign a treaty and I was wondering if you would like to come."

"Really old man."

"Yes really."

"Wow I've never really been outside of the city, this with be so exciting." Naruto said mostly speaking to himself.

"Yes Naruto this will be, about a week long trip and we are leaving tomorrow. So you should go home and pack as quickly as possible." Replied Sarutobi

"Ah man I forgot, I have training with Jiraiya. What am I going to do." Naruto said panicking

"Don't worry Naruto he is coming with us. Did you think I would forget about something as important as that." Sarutobi said, "I'm not that old to forget."

"Yeah well I'll see you tomorrow then." Naruto replied, "Can't wait to go on this trip yeah!" He said while pumping his fist in the air. Then he made his way out the door and out of the tower with the Hokage laughing at his antics.

-----

Now Naruto was making his way back to his house is the pathways because going topside would be suicide. He remembered one time he was walking to the Hokages office in the regular streets and was almost killed during that event.

FLASHBACK

_A five year old Naruto was going to visit his self named grampa Sarutobi when he saw a leg snake out and trip him. "Hey, demon what are you doing here." Questioned a villager loudly. Quickly many others gathered around and were shouting at him while simultaneously asking the villager what happened. _

"_Hey monster what are you doing" _

"_Yeah you beast attacking us poor villagers"_

"_Wha- What are you talking about?" answered Naruto_

"_You know what we mean fox!"_

"_Let's teach him a lesson boy"_

_And so the villagers started to take their revenge upon the hapless boy as he bounced around from the blows that were hitting him at various times. Ever some of the older nin's got into the action and the blows rained down all the harder. Pretty soon the boys body resembled a bruised grapefruit as it was purple and some cuts were bleeding making him look all the worse. The Hokage thankfully arrived before the wounds got life threatening._

"_Halt, just what do you think you are doing" shouted the Sandaime_

_Then the villagers tried to quickly run away but the Anbu forces ran and surrounded the crowd before they could escape._

"_OK Kakashi get these people out of my sight" Sarutobi said frowning _

"_Hai Hokage-sama" replied Kakashi_

_And so the Hokage took Naruto to the hospital and he quickly healed the next day. _

END

Safely to say Naruto learned his lesson and didn't travel up top again.

'_Can't wait for the trip. I will finally get out of the village and be able to train some more and get more scrolls.' _Naruto thought as he arrived at his front door and walked in.

---------

Well here's the second chap and I hope you like. Anyway the only way for me to know is if you send me a review, hint hint, wink wink, so see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Earth and Sky

Chapter 3

Well I'm back and we'll just get right to the story.

I don't own Naruto

Human/ summon talk "hey"

Human/summon thought '_hey'_

Demon talk** "hey"**

Demon thought _**'hey'**_

-----

The group was walking along a tree bordered path that seemed to stretch on forever and

Naruto was happily walking alongside Jiraiya talking to him about some of the stuff he was going to learn while on the trip. The Hokage was walking in the middle with 4 Anbu surrounding him. 4 more were around somewhere being stealthy and two new chuunin were also walking with them. Now Jiraiya wasn't listening to Naruto at all as he was thinking about his book and how to make the new chapters interesting to his clientele.

"Come on Ero-sannin your not even paying attention to me are you" Naruto complained as he was jumping up and down in front of him.

"Don't worry Naruto, he's probably just thinking of his awesome book" replied a 12 year old Anko one of the chuunin traveling with the group. "Anko! Awesome book? I think it's a scourge to mankind degrading women as it does." Said a shocked Kurenai who was the other chuunin and was 13 years old. "It has no redeeming value and shouldn't even be sold."

"Oh Kurenai you know you like to books as much as me." Replied Anko mischievously.

"Wha-what are you talking about."

"You know, novels 1 through 12 that you have under your bed, I saw them."

"N-no I- I have no such thing." Said Kurenai trying to salvage her falling dignity.

"Oh you two like my work." Questioned Jiraiya

"Oh yeah it has many good, _'sexy'_, things in it, who knew you could do some of those things. I gotta know how you came up with your work." Replied/thought Anko

"Hell no I think it is trash, _'but yeah who knew you could do that stuff'_." Kurenai also said/thought

"Yes, now I can get some input on from the opposite sex on what to work on." Said Jiraiya while doing his version of the good guy pose. While this was happening Naruto was standing with his arms crossed with a rapidly twitching eyebrow.

"Stop ignoring me and stop talking about your pervy book." Shouted Naruto

Now Naruto has known about Jiraiya's infamous books for few months now when he ran into Sarutobi's office to see him with a slightly bloody nose and an orange book in his hands. When he asked what the book was Sarutobi quickly hid it and changed the conversation. At a later date Naruto found the book after some looking and read it. To say the least Naruto was terribly confused at what the book was talking about. When the Hokage got back into his office he found Naruto with the book in hand and a confused look on his face. So Naruto got an early version of _"the talk"_ and left with a disgusted look on his face at what he learned.

"Oi brat be quiet, we adults are talking." Answered Jiraiya

"Adults? If this is what adults talk about I don't know if I want to be one."

"Hey Gaki shut up." Yelled Anko

"Hey ugly! Why should I." Naruto yelled back

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT"

"Hold it, HOLD IT now calm down you two." Kurenai shouted while holding Anko back

"Oh I'll tear you limb from limb brat."

"Not if I get you first ugly-face."

"Now- now you two shouldn't fight, especially on your first B-ranked mission Anko." Said the Hokage in a soothing voice.

"HUMPH!" They both said at the same time.

"Now Naruto what did you want to talk about." Asked Jiraiya

At this Naruto turned and jumped around telling Jiraiya to train him to which he told Naruto to practice hand seals as he walked. He told him it was to improve his speed and concentration. So for the rest of the journey Naruto practiced hard and the rest relaxed in the peace.

-----

As they arrived at the gate the group was met by a strange looking man who had graying green hair and strange face paint in which on half was black and the other half was white. He was wearing a luxurious green satin robe with a brown silk sash, he also had a pendant around his neck that had what looked like plant leaves coming out of the sides. He led them to the main room on their mountain estate. This room overlooked a gorgeous view of the mountain side and the plains below and was absolutely spectacular with the setting sun as a backdrop.

"Ah; the esteemed Hokage of Konoha has finally arrived to my humble abode." The leader spoke loudly in greeting. He was decorated in a black shirt and white pants and a black silken robe overlaid that with an orange sash. He had orange red hair and odd earrings but the most prominent feature on him was his eyes. They seemed almost hypnotic when one looked into them and were a deep red color. "I see you met Sutze, I hope he was most help on your way up?" questioned the leader.

"Why yes he was. He was most informative on the happenings in the area." Replied the Hokage.

"Good, good well I think we have a few hours of work ahead of us Hokage-sama so we best get to work." Said the leader. "Your Anbu are free to retire or remain on guard, the others can follow my….

"I would like to join Sarutobi in the discussions." Interrupted Jiraiya. "If that's all right with you."

"Why I see no problem with that, you Hokage-sama."

"No I would be glad for my student to join me."

"OK then, the rest of you can join my servant and he will show you to your rooms."

And so everyone went their separate ways except for Naruto, Anko, and Kurenai who waited for about 2 minutes until the "servant" arrived. He was a young boy only about 11 and had messy brown hair that grew down into his eyes and had black streaks in them. He was wearing a black skin tight t-shirt with grey stripes on the sleeves and down the sides. On top of that he had a dark green vest with many pockets His midnight blue shorts with black stripe down the side were somewhat torn and spoke of recent training. He had two belts on, one holding his shorts up the other going diagonal along his hips. Each had kunai and shuriken pouches on them and his sandals had metal spikes coming out of them for extra traction. He also had an odd matte black collar around his neck that had many different kanji on it. But what Anko and Kurenai were paying extra attention to was his body. It seemed to have the beginnings of a good looking body with muscles being somewhat noticeable and would look great when he was older. His face was good looking in their terms and would also get better with age, he also had a blue bandana wrapped around his forehead, but what got all three's attention were his eyes. They looked animalistic with a slit pupil and eight other slits around the main one which were radiating outward. But they had a defeated look to them and seemed to have no spark of joy, only sadness and pain.

"Come on your rooms are this way." He spoke in a monotonous voice.

So they started down the corridors until they were interrupted by Naruto's voice.

"Hey what's your name?"

"Brakka"

"Oh, hey Brakka my names Naruto." Naruto somewhat shouted while his hand shot out.

Brakka just looked at the hand in confusion then looked around and tentatively put his hand out and weakly shook Naruto's hand.

"Oh come on you have to shake it like this." Naruto took his hand and vigorously shook it, his arm bouncing up and down.

"My names Anko." Anko put out her hand and Brakka took it and gently kissed it. Then Kurenai put out her hand and said "And my names Kurenai." Then Brakka did the same thing to Kurenai. "Hello Naruto, Anko, Kurenai. Shall we be on our way?" Brakka asked with a slight smile. And so they went on their way to their rooms and a restful night's sleep.

-----

The next day the Hokage and Jiraiya were at the meeting and Naruto was left with some scrolls to practice. So he went to the one of the various training fields around the mansion and went to work. On the way he spotted Brakka at one of the training fields and decided to join him.

"Hey Brakka whatcha doing."

"Hello Naruto-san." Brakka answered while bowing. "I am merely training in some of the various poses for my tiajustu style."

"Oh, well do you mind at all if I join you." Naruto answered excitedly.

"I do not mind at all Naruto-san, it would be and honor."

"OK then. Oh you can drop the Naruto-san stuff, just plain old Naruto will do."

"Very well then."

And so that day passed by with the two working out and eating together.

----

The next day was a clear and beautiful day perfect for relaxing but anything like that wasn't happening in the nines mansion. Today Jiraiya wasn't at the meeting and was instead training Naruto. So Anko and Kurenai were off looking around the place like they did yesterday. But today their travels had them making their way back towards their rooms. There they ran into Brakka.

"Hey Brakka what are you up to." Asked Kurenai

"Hello Anko-san, Kurenai-san, I'm just taking care of business as usual." Answered Brakka

"Oh we were wondering if you would like to show us around Brakka-kun." Anko asked while getting closer to Brakka

"Sure it would be my pleasure" Brakka replied while bowing "Follow me."

And so they were given a tour of the magnificent place. They traveled through all the rooms except for a few and all were built to please those who lived in them. When they went into the living room area that they shared they were met by a big surprise.

"Hey Brakka-kun how are you doing." Asked the mysterious person "Who are these people?"

"Ah Reiza-san this is Anko-san and Kurenai-san." Brakka answered while pointing to each in turn.

"Anko-san, Kurenai-san this is Reiza-san."

Reiza was an 11 year old girl who had blond hair which was up in a ponytail which went down to her mid back. She was wearing a green vest that was zipped up and had bandages going down her arms to her elbows. She also had a brownish skirt that went down to her mid thigh and had her kunai and shuriken pouches on her belt. She also wore the regular sandals the nin's seem to like wearing. Her eyes were a sparkling green and she had a cute heart shaped face.

"Oh you two must be with the group that was with the Hokage eh." Reiza asked while wrapping her arm around Brakka and giving a pointed stare at the other two girls.

"Yeah we are." Replied Anko while going up to Brakka and grabbing his arm

While this was happening Brakka was looking at the two girls in confusion and Kurenai had her face in her hand shaking it in exasperation.

"Umm I'm sorry ladies but I have to go." Brakka said as he slipped out of their grasp and ran to hide.

So the rest of the day the three of them tried to find Brakka but he seemed to have just disappeared.

-----

The next 4 days pretty much went the same with Naruto training with Brakka and Brakka running away from the girls. But on the last day Kurenai finally found out were Brakka was hiding at. He was on top of a cliff that was invisible if one looked at it from the ground below. As she was walking up she saw Brakka get ready to leave but she shouted out for him to wait and he did.

"So what are you doing up here Brakka-san."

"Nothing much Kurenai-san, I come here when I need time to think."

"Ah well what's on your mind."

"Not much at the moment, just staring out at the view."

So Kurenai went over and sat next to Brakka and they sat in silence for quite a while just enjoying the view. After a couple of hours the rest of the kids found them and went to join them.

"Hey you all what are you two doing up here." Anko asked suggestively

"N-nothing at all." said Kurenai in a surprised voice "Just enjoying the view."

"Suuuuuuure"

"Yeah Brakka-kun what are you doing up here?" Asked Reiza

"Just the usual Reiza-san, you know I come up here to think." Brakka answered

"Well it's almost time for us to go you two." Naruto said in a sad voice.

"Yeah." "I know." Anko and Kurenai both said.

"Well I'll miss you Brakka, Reiza." Naruto went up and hugged both of them. When he approached Brakka he gave Naruto a confused look and then Naruto wrapped his arms around Brakka and Brakka wrapped an arm around Naruto. Then the two girls did the same and then they all left to go down to the gate.

"Well this has been a most agreeable agreement that we have reached Hokage-sama." Said the leader.

"Yes I think this will be most helpful in the future." Said Sarutobi.

And so the group left with Naruto waving to Brakka and Reiza. Then they went over the next hill and disappeared from view.

-----

Wow a long chapter. Well it's needed for all of you to know the characters better. Maybe there will be a fight scene in the next chapter. Who knows, I do, but if you want to know faster you should review. So long and see you at the next chapter.


End file.
